


[podfic] anyway, here's wonderwall

by KiaraSayre, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossword Puzzles, Gallows Humor, Gen, Guitars, Hobbies, Knitting, Murder, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sudoku, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The Winter Soldier tracks down each and every HYDRA agent that forced him to kill and watches them die. He also tries to become a well-rounded individual with interests and hobbies. The results are mixed."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] anyway, here's wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [anyway, here's wonderwall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105346) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
****

**Warnings:** Knitting, Gallows Humor, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon-Typical Violence, Torture, Murder, Sudoku, Crossword Puzzles, Guitars  
  
**Length:**  00:24:14   
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA_TWS\)%20_anyway,%20heres%20wonderwall_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
